


Thank You and Goodnight

by alexcat



Series: Allbingo - Valentines Bingo Fest [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Community: allbingo, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Virgin Steve Rogers, grateful steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony rescues Bucky and Steve is grateful, very grateful.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Allbingo - Valentines Bingo Fest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Allbingo, Of Elves and Men





	Thank You and Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> For the Allbingo Valentine Fest. I did not exactly write about Valentine's Day as much as love.
> 
> The prompt is Gratitude Fuck.

Tony had him brought back. Tony, who hated Bucky, brought Bucky back to Steve. Bucky was skittish and nervous and a mess, but he was Bucky, not the Winter Soldier. Steve could do little, but stare at him the first day. 

After Bucky was safely tucked in and finally sleeping, Steve made his way to the elevator. The fingerprint pad would allow him to access the penthouse, which was Tony’s floor. He lived there and his personal workshop was there as well. 

Steve got off the elevator and looked around. Tony wasn’t in sight. 

“Stark?” he called out. 

“In here.” 

He followed the voice to Tony’s bedroom. Tony was looking under the bed. All he saw was Stark’s ass sticking up.

“Can I help?” 

Tony pulled out a box and scooped out a yearbook of some sort. He laid it on the table by the king-sized bed and looked at Steve. “Just needed to find that. I promised Bruce a look at me and Rhodey at MIT. What can I do for you?” 

“I wanted to thank you for finding Bucky and bringing him back.”

“I – you weren’t having any luck and I got lucky. We picked up some chatter that he was in Prague. Turns out he was. That’s all.” 

“You have no idea how relieved I am to find him before the government. Not sure he’d be safe with them.” 

“It’s okay. The computers did all the work.” Tony went back to pawing through the box. 

“Can I – how can I show you my gratitude?” Steve asked.

“You have.”

“Have I?” Steve asked, his voice low. 

Tony looked up at the tone of Steve’s voice. “What exactly are you offering?”

“Anything you want?” Steve wanted to take it back as soon as it was out of his mouth. What the hell was he thinking?

“Anything?” Stark asked, quite offhand. 

Steve nodded. 

“Anything I want?”

Steve swallowed hard. And nodded again. 

Stark looked him up and down as if he were looking over a race horse or a new car. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Then he looked up into Steve’s face. 

“You’re what I want.”

“I’m here.” 

“You are. Well, JARVIS, lock this place up and hold all calls.” 

“Yes, sir,” came the disembodied voice of Stark’s AI. Sometimes it was hard to remember that JARVIS was not a real person. Like now, when he felt his face heat with embarrassment that JARVIS would hear and see what they did. 

“Turn of all cams in here as well.” Tony must have realized what Steve was thinking. 

“Of course, sir.” 

“Come sit on the bed. Let me show you me and Rhodey.” 

Steve sat sort of gingerly as if the bed might bite him. Tony rifled through the thick yearbook and opened it to a page with several photos of him and Rhodes. 

“When you’re a kid and rich as hell, they make a big deal about you being there.”

He handed Steve the book and he looked at pictures of a gorgeous young Tony Stark. His eyes were huge and he looked so innocent. The odd thought that went through Steve’s mind was how much better looking he was now with his beard that was showing a stray gray hair already and the tiny wrinkles around his eyes. 

“Can you ever believe I was so young?” 

“I’m sure you’ve seen what I looked like when I was that young. I looked like a ten-year-old.”

Tony looked at him and smiled, more friendly than lustful. “You improved with age, Cap.” His voice was soft. 

“So have you, Stark.” He couldn’t believe how low his own voice came out.

“I’d really like to kiss you about now,” Tony said as he took the yearbook from Steve’s hands and placed it on the floor. When he raised back up, Steve leaned close and, lifting Tony’s chin with his hand, kissed him. Their lips touched lightly, way too lightly for the desire that shot through Steve like electricity. 

Tony put both arms around Steve and kissed him back, darting his tongue out to touch Steve’s lips. “You don’t have to do this, Steve. I brought him back because he needed you to help him, because you need him.”

“I wanted you before this,” Steve said. “Maybe it’s an excuse. Maybe it’s all I have to offer.” 

Tony kissed him again and ran his hands over Steve’s shoulders. Steve hadn’t felt anything like this in, well, forever. The farthest he’d ever gotten with Peggy was a few kisses. He’d made out with a couple of the girls Natasha had set him up with and one guy. How could he think he had anything Stark would want? 

He started to blurt out a confession, but Tony picked that time to put his hand down Steve’s front and rub him through his trousers. He involuntarily pushed against the hand and, to his embarrassment, made a sound as Tony ran his hand up and down. 

“You’re big,” Tony murmured and kissed him again. He pressed Steve back onto the bed and somehow, they ended up all the way in the bed instead of sitting on the edge. 

Tony began working the buttons of Steve’s shirt, then running his hands over his chest when he exposed it. Steve made another sound when Tony dipped his head and kissed his chest. He watched as Tony teased one of his nipples with the tip of his tongue. He wondered if a grown man could just melt. 

Then Tony Began to kiss down his belly to the top of his trousers. Steve reached to unbuckle his belt. Tony helped him then unbuttoned and unzipped him. Steve lifted his hips when Tony began to tug on both pants and underwear, pulling them down and off. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” 

“I want to see you,” Steve told him and Tony yanked his clothes off in record time, leaving on the black undershirt he wore. Steve reached his hand out to the glowing object under the shirt. “I want to see all of you.”

Tony shrugged, but Steve saw his reluctance. 

“I – it’s what keeps you alive. I want to see it. Please.”

Tony removed his shirt and Steve was surprised at how brightly the Arc Reactor glowed. He put his hand over it, then pulled Tony on top of him for another kiss. Tony’s cock rubbed against his and he forced himself not to thrust against it. 

“You haven’t done this before, have you?” Tony asked and Steve could tell he was trying to be casual. 

“Not really. No.”

“You really don’t have -” 

Steve cut him off. “I’m tired of being – of never – I want you, Tony.”

“You need to tell me what you want. I’m truly good with anything you want to do.” 

“I want you inside me, Tony.” 

Tony’s shock was hard to miss. His eyes widened and he visibly swallowed. “Are you sure?”

“I am.” Steve knew he was blushing furiously by now. 

“Let’s warm up a little more,” Tony told him as he began to explore Steve’s body again, with both his hands and his mouth. Steve knew he was trembling beneath Stark’s touches. His real worry was that he’d come without Tony even touching him. 

Steve arched into his touch when Tony put his hand on Steve. Tony lifted his head and looked at Steve. “Take it easy, Steve. Just breathe. Whatever happens, happens and it’s all good.” 

Did Tony know what he was thinking? 

“I had a first time, too. I was a little younger, but yeah, I remember,” Tony said, as if reading his mind again. 

Tony leaned down and kissed Steve’s cock, licking precome as it dripped down. Steve gasped. Tony gave him a moment. He was fine until Tony’s mouth was on him again, this time sliding down his length as his hand wrapped around the bottom half. He pushed into Tony’s mouth. He grabbed the sheets and pushed on the bed with both hands. Tony took as much of Steve as he could into his mouth, then into the back of his throat. The tightness when he swallowed was more than Steve could bear. 

“Tony!” he cried out as he came. Intense pleasure almost took his breath away. He felt Tony swallow his semen several times until he was spent. He lay back, trying to catch his breath. 

Tony gently licked him clean and looked up, smiling. “Good?” 

Steve nodded, unable to say a word yet. 

“You still want me to fuck you, Cap? We can do something else.”

“I want you, Tony. Give me a second.”

Tony moved up beside him, kissing him again. “I’ve got all night.”

The serum had a lot of benefits and no refractory period was one of them. Also didn’t hurt that Steve was basically still twenty-something. A few more kisses and he was as aroused as he’d been before. 

He felt Tony hot and hard against his leg. He wanted – god, how he wanted. He knew this was supposed to be a thank you to Tony but it seemed he was getting the most out of it. He reached his hand down and touched Tony, taking him into his hand. 

“Oh yeah, that’s good,” Tony said, his mouth touching the side of Steve’s neck. He moved his hips, thrusting into Steve’s hand. “Cap, I need to be inside you now.”

“Yeah,” was all Steve answered back. 

Tony moved away from him to get something from the drawer by the bed. He grabbed a pillow and motioned for Steve to lift his butt. Tony moved down and lifted Steve’s legs up toward his body. Before he opened the lube, he kissed Steve’s hard cock again, then licked and kissed his way down to his tiny pucker. He poured a little lube on his hand then and ringed the outside of Steve’s anus with the clear fluid. Steve put his hands under his knees to hold his legs up, and Tony kissed and licked his cock again as he slipped his finger inside Steve, a little more with each push until he was all the way inside. Then he added a second finger.

“Tony!” Steve cried out and jerked his hips when Tony brushed that little spot inside. 

“You ready, Cap?” Tony was a little breathless, too, by now. 

Steve nodded. 

Tony moved up between his legs and lubed himself, then rubbed his slick head over the opening, teasing Steve. After a few seconds, he began to press into Steve, slowly. 

“You okay?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah,” Steve answered though it did hurt a little. 

“Relax. Let go.” 

Steve took a deep breath and blew it out. 

Tony slid in almost all the way. It was his turn to be overcome and he was. “Oh god, Cap. You feel so good, so good.” He pressed the rest of the way in. He spread Steve’s legs enough that he could lean down over Steve, that he could kiss him. 

Steve looked up into those brown eyes. And he was lost. This wasn’t about gratitude anymore. It wasn’t about losing his virginity. It was about Tony and him. He put his arms around Tony and arched up to meet those thrusts. He rubbed himself against Tony, matching his rhythm. 

Tony kissed him again and again, saying his name in between the kisses. He shifted enough to put his weight on Steve. He kissed all of Steve that he could reach, ending up with his mouth. 

Steve felt him come, saw it in his eyes as time stopped for them both. His own orgasm almost surprised Steve as pleasure took him once more. They moved together, soft moans and the bed rocking were the only sounds in the room as they stilled and looked at one another. 

Tony didn’t move for several seconds. He kissed Steve’s cheek and moved off and out of him. Steve turned his head and watched Tony roll onto his back. He wasn’t sure what to do so he lay still, waiting to see what Tony said or did. He was surprised when Tony reached for his hand and held it. 

“Wow,” Tony finally said, squeezing Steve’s hand. “That was not how it goes usually. It was, uh, intense. I think we may be in over both our heads on this one.”

“Is that good or bad?” Steve asked. 

Tony rolled onto his side to face Steve, never letting go of his hand. “Good. I think I might need you to stay with me tonight.”

Steve nodded. “Not sure I could leave you if I wanted to.” Tony pulled Steve into his arms and they lay quietly for a long time. “Tony? Thanks for rescuing Bucky. I – this was supposed to be for that, but -”

“It’s not anymore?” Tony asked. The look he gave Steve was more hopeful than anything else. 

“No. It’s just us. We’ve been moving toward this for a long time.” 

“We have.”

“Is this okay with you?” he moved his arm to indicate the two of them. “Am I overthinking this? Talking too much?” 

“Yes, yes and yes. Now hush and kiss me,” Tony told him. 

He did.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
